Zoey und Linda
thumb|350pxDas ist die Beziehung zwischen Zoey und Linda Heffer. Seit Linda John Heffer geheiratet hat verstehen sich Zoey und ihre Mutter nicht mehr, doch als John Linda dann betrügt sieht sie, dass Zoey (und auch ihre Mutter Sylvia Redbird) die ganze Zeit recht hatten. Sie will sich bei Zoey entschuldigen, stirbt jedoch vorher. Doch als Zoey schläft sieht sie ihre Mutter in der Anderwelt und hört ihre Mutter sagen, dass sie sie liebt. Zitate Gezeichnet "Mom?" "Hm?" sie blickte nicht mal auf. Ich schluckte schwer. "Mama." so hatte ich sie genannt, bevor sie John geheiratet hatte. "Ich habe ein Problem." Vielleicht war es das unerwartete "Mama". Vielleicht rührte auch etwas in meiner Stimmer die verschütteten Mutterinstinkte an - jedenfalls hob sie den Blick sofort vom Buch, die Augen sanft und besorgt. "Was ist denn, Süße -''" begann sie. Der Rest der Worte gefrohr ihr auf den Lippen, als das Mal auf meiner Stirn erblickte. "''Oh Gott! Was hast du denn '''jetzt '''wieder gemacht?!" Ich fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. "Mom, ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht. Das da ist '''mit '''mir passiert, nicht '''wegen' mir. Es ist nicht meine Schuld''" "Oh bitte, nein!", jammerte sie los, als hätte ich garnichts gesagt. "Was wird dein Vater dazu sagen?" Ich hätte am liebsten geschrien: Was zum teufel soll mein Vater schon dazu sagen, wir haben seit vierzehn Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört! Aber ich wusste, dass das die Sache nicht besser machen würde. Sie wurde nur sauer, wenn ich sie daran erinnerte, dass John nicht mein Vater war. Also wandte ich eine andere Taktik an, eine, die ich vor drei Jahren aufgegeben hatte. "Mama, bitte. Kannst du es ihm vielleicht erst mal einfach nicht sagen? Zumindest ein, zwi Tage lang? Damit wir uns erstmal... ich weiß nicht... daran gewöhnen können oder so." Ich hielt den Atem an. "Aber was soll ich ihm sonst sagen? Das Ding kann man ja noch nicht mal überschminken." Ihr Mund verzerrte sich eigenartig, während sie den Halbmond nervös beäugte. "Mom, ich hab nicht vor, in dieser Zeit hier zu bleiben. Ich muss weg, du weißt doch." Ich musste innehalten, als ein langer Hustenanfall mich durchschüttelte. "Ich bin Gezeichnet worden. Ich muss ins House of Night, sonst werde ich nur immer kränker" Und dann sterbe ich, versuchte ich ihr mit den Augen zu sageb. Es auszusprchen gelang mir nicht. "Ich hätte nur gern ein paar Tage, bevor ich mich mit.." Damit ich ihn nicht beim Namen nennen musste, täuschte ich einen erneuten Hustanfall vor - was mich nicht schwerfiel. "Aber was sage ich ihm?" Die Panik in ihrer Stimmer versrörte mich. Was nicht sie deine Mutter? Sollte sie nicht die Antworten statt die Frage haben? "Sag ihm... sag ihm doch einfach, ich schlafe bei Kayla, weil wir ein großes Bio-Projekt fertigkriegen müssen." Der Gesichtsausdruck meiner Mutter veränderte sich. Die Besorgnis wich einer Härte, die ich nur zu gut kannte. "Du willst also, dass ich ihn anlüge." "Nein Mom. Ich will nur, dass du ein einziges Mal meine Bedürfnisse vor seine Gesetze stellst. Ich will, dass du meine Mama bsit. Ich will, dass du mir packen hilfst und mich zu dieser neuen Schule fährst, weil ich krank bin und Angst hab und überhaupt nicht weiß, wie ich das alleine schaffen soll!" Die letzen Worte keuchte ich hastig heraus, weil mich wieder ein Hustenkrampf überkam. "Ich wusste garnicht, dass ich nicht mehr deine Mom bin", sagte sie kühl. Das hier war noch viel anstrengender als mit Kayla. Ich seufzte. "Vielleicht ist das das Problem, Mom. Du machst dir nicht genug Gedanken darum, um es zu merken. Seit du John geheiratet hast, hast du dich für nichts anderes mehr interessiert als für ihn." Ihre Augen wurden schmal. "Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein? Ist dir eigendlich klar, wie viel er für uns getan hat? Seinetwegen konnte ich den fürchtrelichen Job bei Dillards kündigen. Seinetwegen haben wir endlich genug Geld und ein großes, wunderschönes Haus. Seinetwegen geht es uns so gut, und wir müssen und keine Sorgen mehr um unsere Zukunft machen!" Ich hatte das so oft gehört, dass ich es mit ihr gemeinsam herunterbete können. An diesen Punkt unserer Pseudo-Unterhaltung entschuldigte ich mich üblicherweise und verzog mich in mein Zimmer. Aber heute ging das nicht. Heute war ich anders. Heute war alles anders. "Nein, Mutter. Weißt du, was seinetwegen passiert ist? Seinetwegen hast du seit drei Jahren absolut nichts mehr von deinen Kindern mitgekriegt. Weißt du eigentlich, dass deine älteste Tochter eine falsche, versnobte Schlampe ist, die sich vom halben Footballteam hat flachlegen lassen? Und weißt du, was für wiederliche, blutige Viedeospiele Kevin sich ständig kauft und vor dir versteckt? Nein, natürlich nicht! Weil die zwei so '''tun', als wären sie glücklich und als fänden sie John und dieses beschissene Familiengetue ganz toll, und du lächelst sie an und betest für sie und lässt sie machen, was sie wollen. Und ich? Ich bin die Böse, weil ich nicht so tue als ob. Weil ich ehrlich bin! Weißt du was? Die scheiße hier kotzt mich so an, dass ich froh bin, dass der Späher mich Gezeichnet hat! Nicht mal das House of Night kann trostloser sein als diese ach so perfeckte Familie!" Ehe ich anfangen konnte zu heulen oder zu schreiben, drehte ich mich um, stolzierte zurück in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. '''Sollen sie doch alle verecken' - Zoey Redbird und Linda Heffer/S. 33 ff./Zoey ist gerade nach Hause gekommen nachdem sie gezeichnet wurde und ihre Mutter sieht das Mal zum ersten mal. Kategorie:Zoeys Familien Beziehungen Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehungen Kategorie:Mutter-Tochter Beziehungen